Forbidden Ecstacy
by Shutter Still Ana
Summary: Veronica is one of the first to actually get close to Kyle.Everything points to them as being perfect for each other but can she let go of the past in order to move forward. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chance at something new

_Forbidden Ecstasy_

**Kyle/Veronica's POV**

"Hey um I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?"

_Was he serious_, "I don't date."

_Great_. "Oh, I didn't mean, that I mean it's cool and all that you're not looking for a boyfriend or anything but I was...l..."

"Oh no, it's not that I just don't date period."_Oh my gosh he was serious, how cute._

"Oh well bummer, you're too pretty to be off market but it was nice meeting you…"

"Veronica."

"Veronica…that's a pretty name, it suits you, oh by the way I'm Kyle."_What is wrong with you, I mean the guy was freaking drop dead gorgeous and he actually talking to her, oh my god what was wrong with me. No it's just because you're covered up. But look at that butt, just gorgeous._

"See Kyle, Xedrix has told you again and again, you should just eat them; human girls like her are good eats," that was a Charonte demon's solution to everything, eat it.

"Whatever Xedrix, I mean the other times weren't so successful but I don't know, I have a feeling I'll see her again."

"Yeah right, tough chance."

"Dude, don't you have a child to be tending to. "

"Right, bye." Successfully Xedrix made a hasty exit.

Kyle stood on the balcony watching Veronica; there was something about her that was so intriguing. But, she wanted nothing to do with him or any other _man,_ so he'd just leave well enough alone.

Tired of being hit on by numerous guys she finally headed back to her condo. She desperately needed solitude right now only to open her front door and hear her phone ringing, she barely made it however.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Nika you going out?"

"No Rach don't think so just got in." Rachel and she had been best friends since they met in India during a college, tour thing.

"Well head back out; I found this bar called…um…Sanctuary...that's it and Nini I mean hello Calvin Klein models everywhere. '

"Sounds tempting but I think I'll pass this time."

"Too late you answered the phone now come on I want to hear front door opening and you heading out."

"Do I really have to?"

"Yes, because I'm your best friend and I need a designated driver."

"I'll be there in a few."

"You don't need directions."

"I pass that bar all the time, I just never go in. Just make sure I can find you alright?

"Okey Dokey, bye."

Heading down the stairs she bumped into someone and for some reason she did not feel right. "I am so sorry, I just got distracted."

"Oh, no it's my fault….and I think I'm on the wrong floor."

"Oh so you're the new neighbor? Nice to meet you I'm Veronica."

"Marcus; Marcus Valentine."

Okay, there were two things she was absolutely sure about after looking at him clearly. There was something off about that name and

I was already getting distracted.

In front of her standing at six two or three, was one of the most gorgeous men she's ever seen. Pearly white teeth, a smile with the hint of a grin, chiseled cheek bones and the creamiest of chocolate eyes she's ever seen and the most black of hair that touched a little past his ear.

"So um do you know how I can get back to Hallway C?"

"Oh you really are lost? But yeah, just go down this hall until you reach the elevator and take the stairs threes flights down and walk down the north hall and make two rights when you come to the opening."

"Thanks, neighbor. "She laughed at his bad pun.

"You're welcome."

"I kind of always wanted to say that."

"I get the idea…but yeah it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Oh crap, I forgot about Rachel.

"Hey babe what took you so long?"

"Rachel how many drinks have you had," she could literally smell the liquor from three feet away.

"Well since I was getting a ride I didn't think you'd mind of I had five more shots of Tequila. "

"Oh my, you are going to have the worst hangover of your life tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah mom."_Oh that's what it was._

"Your stepmom in town?"

"Yes, the old bitch is in town and she wants me to let her scrawny-ass-blonde-Barbie of a daughter and me to bond. I mean is she crazy. I'll choke that little girl. It's a conspiracy I tell you, she wants me to be put on death-row or something so her little mutt inherits everything."

"It's going to be okay Rachel."

"No it's not. I mean I never had that close of a relationship with my dad, but to marry someone else, only six months after my mom died. C'mon Nini I know he cheated on her, but you've got to admit that that just draws the line."

"It does, and there was no excuse for his behavior."

"I know and then he had the nerve to leave that little gold digging' Cruella everything. I'm just glad I wasn't depending on anything. But I have to sign over some stuff to her; see if the old hag ever gets it."

"Well that's good for you. You ready to go?"

"Yeah I guess, there's nothing else to do but go home and sleep this night off."

"OK, c'mon."

While trying to help Rachel and her unhelpful self to the door Veronica swore she walked right into a brick wall."Owe!"

"Oh, my bad, I didn't see you …there, are you okay Ms.…Veronica!"

"How do you know my…"Looking up she saw just an inhumanly gorgeous guy standing in front of her. If only she could remember his name.

"Kyle, remember?" of course she remembered, who in the hell could forget a man with a body and face like that.

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Kind of."And oh my god he had a smile and laugh to die for; I mean he even had a dimple in his right cheek, how cutely boyish.

"So are you following me or something?"

"What! Wait…huh...no! My family owns and runs this bar and several other properties and I'm also part owner of the club."

"Oh business man, huh."

"Trying to be, but…"was he actually shy?

"Veronica are we going to sit he and talk or are you going to kiss the boy or whatever because I am very tired right now and would like to lie down and pass out. "She totally forgot about the 24 year old drunken woman she was holding onto.

"Oh you were leaving?"She swore she could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Kind of, yeah."

"Well let me help you with her."

"Oh, it's okay I've got her."

"No I insist, plus I think I'm a lot stronger than you and you seen to be in a hurry." he winked at her and she was positive her cheeks were red.

"Okay, alright, my car's this way."After getting in the car he leaned over and said the strangest thing. By the way _you never said anything out loud, you face said it all_.

All night Kyle was all she could think about, those eyes, that body and oh my god, that smile. What in the world was wrong with her? She has never been like this when it came to other guys, but why did he seem so different. Maybe he was different.

**Kyle's POV**

"So who was the brunette?"Kyle looked up to see Fang looking at him like he just found out the world's biggest secret.

"A _human._" Fang got this look as if he knew something.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just thought she looked familiar."

"But hey, there's nothing wrong with humans. They tend to be gentler."

"Don't let my sister hear you say that or you're dead _wolf_."

"I'm not worried," he sounded way too confident, guess he didn't know Aimee had exceptional hearing.

_Really?_ Turning fang saw Aimee standing right behind him.

"Love you."

"Sure you do." She walked right passed him and Kyle couldn't help but laugh. Fang had been getting in so much trouble lately. However, the next thing he knew he got a hard hand to the back of the head.

"Shut up!"

"Aw, Fang's mad. "Though the truth was Fang could never really get mad anymore, well unless someone threatened his sister but, he really just stayed a mellow type guy. It was kind of weird and annoying.

"Ha, ha, ha not funny. So are you going to ask her out?"

'Already did."

"And?' He pumped for an answer.

"She doesn't date. So, no."

"Oh, wow, well….sucks to be you."

"Wow, great advice."

"Yeah I know, I should write a book."

"You'd probably get sued for wasting an editor's time."

"Owe, that really hurt. "Fang joked while gripping his shirt right above his heart.

"Dude whatever, but hey tell Remi, I'll be back in an hour, tops."

"And where are you going? "

"None of your business."

**Marcus's POV**

Marcus sat on the balcony of Veronica's condo, contemplating Damien's plan. But how very tempting it was to just kill her in her sleep.

"What are you doing, Marcus?"

"What are you my babysitter now or something?

"I wouldn't have to watch you if you didn't do things such as this."

"Then please with all due respect explain what it is that I am so wrongfully doing, except observing my prey."

There was dead silence.

"Exactly, I am doing nothing but observing, now be a good boy Leo and run back home to Damien, I most positive he would like to know what I was doing."

"If it wasn't for your brother I would have killed you long ago."

"Then what is stopping you now cousin? I am after all a helpless little fool. Though great fools are astonishingly good tricksters, so if I were you I would hold my tongue. We wouldn't want anything to happen to Samantha now would we?"

Horror struck his face, "If you dare…"

"Ah, ah, ah, threats aren't wise, and it seems my brother is calling, I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation some other time."

Before he could respond Marcus was gone. "Dammit."

**Veronica's POV**

Veronica woke up with a loud ramping on her door. Leaning over she saw that it was only eight o'clock,"who in the hell could be at the door, this early?"

Heading downstairs she saw a very skinny, very blonde woman at the door."Hey Rach?"

"Yeah? "She said coming from around the kitchen counter.

"I think your sister's here."

"What?"

"Doorway,"she gestured to the front door," doesn't that look a lot like her?"

"I'm not here." She said skipping back up the stairs and into the guest bedroom.

"What would that solve?"

"Nothing, just tell her to go away." There were more impatient knocks on the door.

"Coming." Walking to the front door she knew she shouldn't even answer it.

"Samantha, what a very unpleasant surprise."

"Go get Rachel."

"Excuse me?"

"I know she's here because one, you two are quiet loud in the morning. Now go get her."

"You now I think it is fair to say, blondes are really stupid and bitchy."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, you are excused; know I advise you to go away before I call animal control about a blonde woman with rabies, at my front door saying she wants to bite me. Now go away." After slamming the door in her face, she could still hear Miss Barbie screeching at the top of her lungs."

Walking to her room and climbing back under the covers she found Rachel in her doorway." Thank you."

"You're welcome." She still lingered in the doorway as if they weren't done with the conversation." Yes Rachel?"

A grin stretched across her face and she jumped in Veronica's bed," so who was the hottie?"

"No one."

"Oh, c'mon Nika don't lie you're not good at it. Now c'mon who was he?"

"Just some guy I met at a club yesterday and when I went to get you, I also found out his family owns that bar."

"Solo?"

"What?"

"Are you going to ask him out or do I have to play matchmaker?"

"He already asked me out and I said no." The look Rachel gave me was priceless, she looked like she didn't know whether to slap me or kill me.

"Rachel are you okay?"

"I so want to kill you right now, I mean he is gorgeous and he asked you out. I mean, when was the last time you were out on a date, better yet had sex?"

" A year or two?"

"Oh, my gods are you serious? I can't believe it. Where have you been letting your life go Veronica?"

"I'm busy all the time; I don't have time for a social life."

"That's why we make time for a social life. What about that guy from Chicago?

"Frank? Oh, no I dumped him when he proposed to me…"

"He proposed to you and you said no? You guys were dating for like two years and he was sweet, kind, successful, no criminal record, and…"

"He tried to get me to overcome my fear of bears."

"What?"

"He did, and thought I was just being childish. I mean that was just not funny. He said we were going to get a private viewing of the Timber wolves and out walks the trainer with a fucking Black Bear. He swore it wouldn't hurt me but I didn't care."

"Oh, Nika I'm so sorry, maybe we did miss something about him psychologically?"

She couldn't help but laugh,"yeah, maybe we did."

"Well I'm gonna get a few more hours in alright."

"Okay, I'm going to head home for a change of clothes; you want to go for lunch when I get back?"

"Sure."

"I'll be back in like an hour?"

"Alright." She really didn't want to go back to sleep, but if she wanted to stay awake in class she need another hour.

(Flashback)

**March 3, 2003- family vacation to Maine.**

She remembered this day more clear than any others. It was the day she lost her dad.

"Dad, how old were you when you started dating?"

"Twenty, why?"

"Just curious."

"Yeah right and just because of this conversation you can't date until you're seventeen."

"C'mon you said sixteen."

"I know and since you want to ask questions because your birthday is a week away, now it's seventeen."

"That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"So how old are you anyway."

"When did you become an interrogator?"

"Well my teacher keeps thinking you were a teenage parent because she said you don't look older than twenty-seven."

"Good, genes I guess."

"So dads how old are you really?"

"Let's see, last time I checked I was four hundred and twenty-six."

"C'mon were talking years here not months."

"Oh, then I'm thirty-five."

"Now was that so hard." He continued walking ahead of her.

"Hey Veronica you've got to see this. It is absolutely beautiful up here," he turned and gave her that smile that always made her feel warm and safe,"well, c'mon kiddo."

"Dad, I don't think it's safe to be that close to the edge," she really hated heights but never truly understood why she would always go rock climbing.

"Oh, c'mon, I won't let you fall. I promise."

"I wouldn't care if I was tied to a harness that was attached to that tree," she gestured to the giant Red Oak behind her,"I'm not going near that edge."

"Veronica, come here now!"

"No!" turning toward the trail to walk away she froze dead in her tracks. Standing in about fifteen feet away were, two black bears and a man was behind them; he had a scar on his neck. One bear was standing at least seven feet tall and looked ready to kill her. It even sniffed the air strangely.

"Hello, Xavier, it's been a while," he looked from her dad to her," and you brought your daughter with you, how fun." He sniffed the air in the most animalistic way,"and she's an Arcadian. Well we can't have that now can we?"

Dad? Was what she wanted to shout but it was lodged in her throat like all other words and she was completely frozen with fear.

"Veronica, I need you to move and come to me okay."When she moved her foot backwards the bear moved to all fours and started growling at her, "Dad?"

"Run!"

She started a dead run for the trail and heard a big commotion and she stopped running,"Dad!" The next thing she knew he was rounded the corner and pulled her by the arm and continued running.

"I didn't tell you to stop." There was something so terrifying about her dad now and when she looked at his face he had these three long red lines_ going down his face. They headed up the side to another trail but her dad pulled up short with a hiss._

_Looking for the cause of delay she saw the same man in front of them. Then something strange happened, they were thrown into the mountain wall by some invisible force and she hit her head hard enough to give her a concussion. _

_ Barley able to stand she looked to see what was her father fighting what she thought was a bear. "Dad?"_

_ "Stay there."_

She felt a strange presence behind her and turning she saw another bear behind her and before she could react it swung it's claw and caught the side of her stomach.

"No!" the next thing she knew her dad had her and they were in some other part of the forest.

"Are you okay? Let me see?" she lifted up her shirt and hissed," looking she saw three long gashes going across her stomach. She was about to pass out when she heard more growling and then talking she wasn't sure what was happening anymore.

"You owe me Markus; you swore to it?"

"What if they come after my clan?

"Bears aren't that foolish. Now just take her and get her to safety, can I trust you to do that?"

"Yes, but I have one question, what would stop them from hunting her?"

"If I die her connection to her powers die as well. She'll be human."

"Alright, Stephan, Aloysius? I need you to take the girl somewhere safe, for the time being until we find somewhere to relocate, or do you have a perforation?"

"She has an aunt in New Orleans, named Martha; explain to her what happened and she'll make sure she never knows about our world."

"Alright, it will be done."

The last thing she her was her father whisper I love you.

She woke up in the hospital three days later and her aunt explained that, she and her dad were attacked by some bears and she made it, just barely. That's why she had the scars. The most hated thing on her body.

**Veronica's POV**

"Hey, hey! Veronica!"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"You, not functioning correctly, can you hear, I called you like six times?"

"Sorry I've been kind of out of it since my nap."

"You sure you still want to go to school?"

"Yeah, today's my midterm. Something I can't afford to miss."

"Alright, well c'mon let's go have lunch."

After her midterm, Veronica decided to head to her Aunt Martha's house. For some strange reason she felt she wasn't told the complete truth the day her dad died.

Pulling into the driveway she saw her Aunt getting out of her car," oh heavens if it isn't my favorite little niece."

"Aunt Martha I'm your only niece," she said while pulling her Aunt into a hug.

"How have you been lately, I haven't seen you since my birthday?"

"I've been studying for midterm and juggling work, and trying to maintain a social life as best I can."

"Veronica Richards, as long as you've lived with me don't think I don't know when something is bothering you."

"That's actually why I came by; I had a question about what happened six years ago. The day my dad died."

She could tell her aunt became extremely uneasy with her question," I told you child you were both attacked by bears."

"I know that much, but last night I had this dream…"

"What kind of dream?"

"It was about that day, and it felt as though I was reliving it and I was learning and hearing things that I might have missed when I passed out. In my dream I heard my dad talking to a man, a man named Markus…"

"Markus Kattalakis." The tone in her aunt's voice let her know she was on to something.

"Yes, how would you know the name if what I was dreaming wasn't true? Who is that man?"

"He told me your father asked him to bring you here and that he owed your father a great debt."

"Aunt Martha did he say anything else?"

"Yes but, that is all I am allowed to tell you."

"What do you mean allowed to tell me? Aunt Martha I need to know what happened."

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you."

"Well can you at least tell me what an Arcadian is?"

"No… but I can tell you who can. His name is Fang Kattalakis. You can find him at Sanctuary he may be able to answer your questions."

"How am I supposed to find him?"

"There's man at the door with long blonde hair…"

"He's one of four, how am I supposed to tell him apart from the others."

"His name is Dev, and he is the one with a tattoo of a doubled bow and arrow."

"Are you sure he can answer my questions?"

"If not one of his brothers can?"

"Alright. Thank you."

"Just be careful."

"I will," she shouted over her shoulder as she headed back towards her house.

The bar wouldn't open till about eight o'clock so she had time.

"Hey hot stuff where are we going?"

"Rach we're going to Sanctuary, there's someone there I have to ask something."

"Oh so Mr. Kyle is finally getting lucky with the naughty Veronica."

"I'm not going to look for Kyle, besides I barely know him."

"They why are you dressed like a striper?"

"I am not."

"Veronica? Seriously? Who goes to a bar in a black corset halter that pushes the girls up just right, accompanied by the pair of black leather pants, I bought you, which shape your ass just right, with a pair of black boots that come to your knee."

"It not that noticeable."

"Nika this outfit screams, 'Hello boys, come drool over what you can never have.'"

"Not it does not," she whined while curling the last of her hair."

"Yes it does and might I add, you haven't touched your hair in weeks. You usually just run your fingers threw it and go. When the hell did you cut a bang and rod it?"

"So you're saying I should change?"

"No what I'm saying is that your hot little Italian ass better bring a body guard to keep the horny little boys away."

"Well since I look nice lets, go."

"Alright. Now it's time to party."

As soon as she got out of the car it was, so heads turn. She felt too claustrophobic." Hey don't tell me you're gonna chicken out?"

"Hell no, I'm not wearing this for nothing."

"Good then, c'mon." Rachel led her towards the door and that's where she saw the guy with the long hair."Hello, Dev my love, how are you tonight?"

"Fine, but since you're here I guess the party can start."

"Oh by the way, love, this is my girl Veronica."

"Wow," his eyes looked like they traced every inch of her body, as if taking detail of every curve she had," and the girl has green eyes, my favorite color." He winked at her.

"I thought your favorite color was blue?" Rachel said with a snarl, you can hear the very hint of jealously in her voice.

"It varies, depending on the girl."

"You're such a pig," with a snare she turned and walked inside.

"Hey do you know where I can find Fang?"

Dev looked at her suspiciously," he's not here."

"Do you know if he'll be back tonight?"

"No clue, but how about you go inside and enjoy yourself."

"I just might." Dev couldn't help but watch her walk away. But if the human was smart she would stay away from Fang if she didn't want Aimee to kill her; literally.

"Hey Veronica lets go dance."

"I don't dance in public remember."

"C'mon I know you have some moves in there somewhere."

"Yes I do but they usually only come out when I am drunk."

"Well that means lets drink."

"I don't think that would be best."

"O c'mon," walking towards the bar arm and arm with Rachel she felt as if someone was watching her. Leaning her back against the wall she scanned the room and saw that it was Kyle. She couldn't help but blush.


	2. Make Your Move

**Kyle's POV**

"Hey who's the brunette?"

Kyle turned to see Cody standing behind him.

"No body." He was about to let the thought go but he decided to press farther," Wait why?"

"What! I'm just observing."

"Why?"

"No special reason." Before he could stop his brother Cody was already headed towards Veronica and her friend.

"Oh, c'mon."

Please_ choose the friend._ He silently pleaded.

"Kyle! A little help here!" Turning he went to help Remi and Quinn readjust some speakers.

**Veronica's POV**

"Hey Nini check it out I think Kyle has a twin to."

"What?"

"Yeah, look, I think he's coming over here. Huh? I wonder which ones better in bed."

That was enough to make me choke on my drink."Seriously Rachel!"

"What, I'm just curious and with your outfit I guarantee they fight over you."

"Oh my you have become such a perv."

"No love, with as long as you haven't had se…"

"Hey ladies!"

"Hi." They said in unison.

"You're both looking lovely this evening."He is cute. But he's not…

"Thanks." Rachel said shaking his hand," I'm Rachel by the way and this is Veronica."

"Cody. May I say your name fits you very well" He winked at Veronica.

"Thanks." Damn why was I blushing at everything.

"Um do you want to…?" 

"Cody! We need a little more help c'mon!" Kyle shouted across the bar.

He let out an aggravated sigh."Excuse me ladies. It was nice meeting you two."

"Dude that was so a fucking foul."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

**Marcus's POV**

"Your woman failed me yesterday Leo. You know how I very well disgust bad news."

"She was unable to enter the house, her sister was there."

"That's no excuse." Damien gave him a look that promised some pain.

"Yes sir."

"You can leave now. Just make sue you keep an eye on my brother, I don't want him screwing anything up."

Leaving the room he wasn't surprised to see Marcus standing against the wall."What do you want?"

"Oh, me nothing, but if you suggest that there is something I may want, its one little thing."

"And?"

"You won't be checking in on my brother with anything."

"What makes you think that?'

"Because if you care for Samantha's well being you'll do as I say."

**Veronica's** **POV**

"You ready to go yet?" Rachel actually seemed a bit sober.

"No, not yet I'm looking for someone."

"Oh, I see, well if that's the case then I'll see you at home."

"You're not going to your place?'

"No, I drove by earlier; the hag is stalking the place."

"Okay well see you back at home."

"See ya!"

"Hey are you leaving?" A familiar voice came from behind her.

"Marcus hi, um no I just sent Rachel home I was actually just looking for someone."

"Oh, boyfriend?"

"Oh, no I'm not…I don't date."

"Oh." His mood seemed to lift a bit. Gosh his eyes were gorgeous.

"So you want to talk for a bit?"

"Sure why not."

It seemed as though we talked forever. Gods his voice was hypnotizing.

"Oh shoot, what time is it?"

"It's about one in the morning, why?"

"Shit; I was supposed to get home to make sure Rach was there."

"Are you staying longer?"

"Umm no, catch a ride with you?"

"Sure. C'mon."

Walking out the door after Marcus, I felt like I walked right into a wall, tumbling and landing on whatever was in the way. Soon realizing it was a familiar person.

"Hi."

"Hi. Um, sorry about that."

"No problem we just got to stop meeting like this you know."

"Right, same here."

It took me a minute to realize that he had his hand on the small of my back; I think it was Marcus clearing his throat that brought me back to reality. Getting up I helped Kyle to his feet.

"Well see you later."

"Yeah, hopefully not that way again."

"Bye." Walking back to Marcus I absolutely knew Kyle was watching me.

Getting out of the car Marcus and I walked toward my building.

"Wow that was awkward." Marcus said in a joking tone.

"Oh shut up. Wait was it, really?"

"Don't get all weird I was just kidding. You're just a natural klutz."

"I am not."

"Yeah, you kind of are" We stopped by my door.

"Oh, whatever," I only tried to playfully push his arm and ended up falling into him.

"See a klutz. Told you."

"Oh …" Before I could finish the words he kissed me. _Wow how long has it been since I've done this?_

Just as he deepened the kiss I heard a loud oops and a door slam shut. _Rachel._

"Well guess this is were we say goodnight?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Night neighbor."

"Goodnight." He was already headed toward his building.

Walking into a house of total silence I screamed," RACHEL!"


	3. Misunderstandings

**Veronica's POV**

" Why were you spying?"

"Hey I wasn't spying, and at least I closed the door right back."

"Whatever,snoop." she said heading toward her room.

"Wasn't snooping" there was a pause,"Klutz."

"Knew you were snooping." Veronica shouted from her room as she changed into a t-shirt.

"Well duh." Rachel said as she walked by her room.

_The doorbell rang._

"Could you get that?"

"Sure, why not? The nosey one always enjoys strangers at all hours of the morning. Who comes to a door at two o' clock anyway?"

"Just get the door Rachel."

"I'm getting it, don't rush me."

All Veronica heard was a screech.

"Door's for you." Rachel shouted up the stairs.

"Who is it?" heading down the stairs she stopped dead in her tracks.

"I'll leave you two alone." Rachel said rounding the corner.

"Hi," said the man at the door.

"Kyle, um hi, uh what are you doing here?"

"Huh? Oh right! You dropped this when you fell." He handed her her ID.

"Oh my god thank you. I didn't even realize I dropped it."

"No problem, well I'll see you around."

"Yeah, thanks again." He looked at her strange.

"Is there something else you needed?"

"What? Um, no; well, goodnight."

"Goodnight." closing the door she felt the coldest breeze. A shiver went over her legs.

_Legs._ Crap. She realized then she only had a t-shirt on the entire time she was at the door. One that was quite transparent. Oh my god.

**Kyle's POV**

"Hey where did you just come from?" Dev was the only one at the bar.

'Hell."

"Oh, Kyle made a funny," Dev threw a towel at him," now go clean tables."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say ponytail."

"Get hurt boy."

"You need to work on your temper. You and Remi are getting harder to tell apart."

"Tables." Guess Dev wasn't in a joking mood.

"Fine."

Why the hell can't I focus on anything else. I couldn't just wait for her to come back here and get her damn ID. No I had to go over there and...

"Kyle!" Aimee shouted from some direction behind him.

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you really quick."

"Alright, shoot."

"Dev said there was a woman here asking for Fang, do you know anything about that?"

"No, you don't think..."

"No he's not that dumb."

"I hope." A fist hit his arm.

"Owe, what was that for?"

"You and your mouth. If you know something I need to know."

"I don't know anything but I'll talk to him, maybe Dev knows something."

"He's the one who told me."

"Well I'll ask Fury or somebody, just no more punching please."

"Thank you."

"Sure."

**Veronica's POV**

"Rachel I'm gone ."

"Bring me coffee."

"Fine, I'll get some on my way back."

"Love you."

"It's just because I'm getting you caffeine."

"No, not true."

"Later Rachel."

Pulling out of the parking lot she couldn't help but think about what her aunt had said. She had to talk to that Fang guy. She was so unfocused she almost forgot Rachel's coffee. There was a cafe in the area.

Someone in line behind her tapped her on the shoulder.

"I think this is the first time we've ran into each other without actually running into each other." Kyle faced the most adorable smile.

"Yeah it is nice to be standing." That's when she remembered.

"Hey do you know a guy named Fang. I heard he works at your bar?"

"Yeah, that's my brother-in-law. Why?"

"I had to ask him something, it's really important, I tried the other night but the guy at the door said he wasn't there."

"He's there now if you wanted to head back that way with me.?"

"That would be great."

….

"This place looks so different during the day."

"I know, no one usually gets here until three o' clock anyway. Fangs in the back, I'll be right back."

"Okay."

"Can I help you?" Turning around she saw a women who looked a lot like Kyle, sister maybe.

"Hi, I'm one of Kyle's friends, Veronica."

"Aimee, I'm his sister. Is Kyle around?"

"Yeah he just headed to the back."

"Thanks." She headed in the same direction as Kyle. Then she heard what seemed like yelling.

"Strange." she whispered to herself.

She heard a door open and that's when she confirmed it was yelling.

"Kyle walked back out with some guy trailing behind."Veronica ,Fang; Fang this is Veronica excuse me I need ice." It was then that she realized his face had a red hand print on it.

"So, what can I do for you?"

"Um, yeah, this is going to sound weird but six years ago the name Markus Kattalakis was mentioned in my presence. I wanted to know do you know if I can find him?"

"I'm sorry to tell you that he died six years ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but do you mind if I ask why you're looking for my father?"

"Because that's the name I heard the day my father died. We were attacked by bears and I heard my father talking to someone named Markus. They were talking about favors and he was the one who brought me to my aunt the day he died."

"I'm sorry to say I don't remember much of what happened six years ago, but I could ask my brother."

"That would be a really big help, thank-you." She gave him a breath taking hug.

** Kyle's POV**

_ Shit where is Aimee._

Walking around the corner he saw Veronica give Fang a hug. I really hope she isn't trying to talk to Fang. Aimee would kill me for bringing her here. Shit she already slapped me. How the hell was I suppose to know she was the chick asking for Fang.

"You better make her disappear before she comes up missing." He looked behind him to see Aimee.

Great.

"More threats. Why don't you just talk to Fang?"

"Kyle just get your friend." With that Aimee was gone.

Friend, why am I the only one who gets friends?

Looking up he saw Veronica walking over to him."Thank you so much."

"For?"

"Finding Fang, you don't know how much you just helped me."

"Okay." The next thing he knew she gave him a hug and a kiss.

"See you around okay?"She left.

"Sure."He looked to Fang who only shrugged.

"You want to tell me what that hug was about?"

"Well for starters, your sister might murder me for what, I don't know and second, your girlfriend is a were.

"What?How?"

"Not sure yet, but I might know if I can find Fury. "


	4. I Need Answers

**Leo's POV**

"What do you mean I have to stay away from her?"

"Because Marcus is planning something and I don't want you caught in the cross fire."

"Something like what?" Her eyes displayed all her worry.

"Nothing you need to worry about just stay out of the way."

"Fine, so I guess my job's done then?"

"No, Damien might ask something of you in a few days. Just get it done and stay out of Marcus' way, I'll with him."

"How exactly?"

"That's not something you need to worry about."

"Fine, I'll avoid him. What about my sister, she's always around the woman?"

"I think you can handle her."

A grin stretched across Samantha's face,"I'll think of something."

"That's my girl." He kissed her forehead," I'll be back later."

**Fury's POV**

"Sup Dev."

"Oh, looked what the dog dragged in."

"Oh, shut up. I've been busy, you know I actually have a life and such."

"You talk to Fang."

"No but he won't stop calling me, you know why?"

"Chick stopped by, shook him up a bit, he thinks you might remember who she is."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, don't get in your business like that."

"No help." Fury headed inside.

"Sup Remi, aren't you suppose to be in the kitchen?"Flipped off as usual.

"No thanks, you aren't my type and I'm taken."

"Oh, real funny, your brother in the back." Back meaning the house connected to the bar.

"Do I really want to talk to him?"

"Ask him that."

"Damn you bears know nothing."

Walking threw the back doors he walked right into Kyle.

"Hey cub."

"Hey sup, you haven't been here in months."

"I know and I would've like to keep it that way a little longer. You seen Fang?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs."

"Great more walking."He was just about to hop up the steps when he remembered something."Do you know what my brother wants?"

"A friend of mine asked him something and he said you might know who she is."

"Why me?"

"Not sure, go find out."

"Like I said no help."

**Fang's POV**

Walking down the stairs he spotted Fury.

"Hey! We need to talk."

"Guess I didn't get that from the shouting."

"Don't be a smart ass."

"Am I ever?"

"Like I said, don't. Now there was a girl here yesterday asking about Markus."  
"Why?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out, she said the name was mentioned the day her dad died. There was a lot she didn't say but I picked up on. Basically we're talking, her dad made an arrangement for Markus to protect her. Well at least until she got here. There's something about her, I know she's a were."

"You know this how?"

"Because she looks familiar but I can't pinpoint it. But I can smell it in her blood. Someone made her human but something's making it come back out."

"So what type of were are we talking hear; because, if she's a wolf I'm out of here."

"Bear. It's gotta be, and she's too nice to be a wolf."

"So what do we have to go off of?"

"Happened six years ago, but remember me and Vane out the picture, you know I was being held over a swamp of bone crushing reptiles."

"So what you're saying is..."

"You have a better chance of knowing who she is because, you were the the only one with the pack."

"Where can I find her?"

"Don't know ask Kyle."

"You know I'm sick of looking for people; call me when you find him."

**Veronica's POV**

"Where are you headed off to?"

'I'm going to get drinks with Marcus."

"Wait quick question; are you done with Kyle?"

"There was never anything between me and Kyle."

"Yeah right."

"Seriously, I haven't talked to him in days."

"Bummer. But so that we're clear, I have the right to target now right?"

"Go right ahead, he's all yours."

"Well okay, have fun with Markus and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Might drop by the bar; say hi and such."

_The doorbell rang._

"Well toddles." Rachel said pushing me towards the door.

"Crap I forgot my phone can you run and get it."

"No prob."

Rachel ran up the stairs and I opened the door to see a face I didn't think I'd see in a while.

"Kyle, hi. What are you doing here?"

"Me, um I needed to talk to you about the other day. But um, wow. You look, nice."

"Thanks."

"Where you headed."

"Out with a friend." His grin disappeared.

"Just a friend?"

"Why?"

He flashed a quick smile,"I'm just curious who goes out with 'a friend,' dressed like that."

"Why, is it too much?"

"Yeah it is, I'd feel more comfortable if you changed."

"That's not up to you."

"I think it is."

"Why?" He answered with a breathtaking kiss. God, how long had it been since she was kissed like this.

It didn't just stop there either. His hands gripped her hair and held her in place. What was he trying to prove?

"That's why you can't wear that, because it makes men want to do what I just did."

"So you're saying?"

"Go out with me? "

"Why?"

"Because you clearly want to; and if you didn't you wouldn't have let me kiss you like that."

"I'll think about it."

"Fine. "

"Now what was your reason for coming over here?"

"Oh, Fang's brother wanted to talk to you. He says he may remember you."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, so..."

"I'll stop by later on tonight."

Kyle looked passed me, turning around I saw Rachel.

"Here's your phone." She turned and bounded back towards the kitchen.

'Rachel c'mon." I shouted after her.

"What's with her?"

"You. She thought she had the green to pursue you."

"Does she?"

"Don't know yet."

"Sure. But see you tonight."

"Okay." she waved as he walked towards his motorcycle.


End file.
